


Nothing Brighter Than Your Eyes

by I_sexually_identify_as_a_toaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sexually_identify_as_a_toaster/pseuds/I_sexually_identify_as_a_toaster
Summary: Hinata Shoyo gets attached. Really easily. So when he meets the walking frown known as Kageyama, he finds it hard to walk away.Kageyama Tobio struggles to move on after “him”. But when bright-eyed annoying-ass Hinata quite literally crashes into his life, he thinks he might have a chance.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi





	1. Chapter 1

It would have been their anniversary today. 

One year of waking up in warm arms, but those arms were gone. Replaced with cold air and betrayal. He stared at the cherry trees lining the frozen forest path they used to walk on, petals swirling around him. The path was a constant taunting jeer, reminding him of all that was lost, everything that couldn’t be replaced. 

Kageyama Tobio shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  



	2. Chapter 2: Atsumu, the Neighbour from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu really has nothing better to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t know what I’m doing lmao this is a total mess...  
> Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated <3

Silence. Finally. After the constant yelling of unsatisfied clients, angry bosses, and the snarky replies of interns, the only things Kageyama wanted were coffee and a hot shower. It was getting late, but caffeine never seemed to affect him the same way it did everyone else. Coffee unwound his muscles, making him feel like a tube man. The flappy inflatable he always saw at the car dealership that he drove by every morning to get to work always etched the scowl deeper into his face when he thought about how unrealistic it was. The couch was warm and comforting, making Tobio glad he bought one of those couches that automatically heat up at the press of a button. He plopped down on the cushions, a contented sigh leaving him as his mind got lost in his thoughts.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kageyama startled awake to the jingling of keys in his door.   
“You know, I don’t remember giving you a spare key.” He groaned, getting up to welcome Atsumu into his apartment.  
“I don’t remember you taking it away from me either!” The faux-blonde standing in the doorway replied, wearing a snarky grin on his face that made Kageyama want to slap him to Never-Never land.   
“Why are you here, Atsumu?”  
“I merely wanted to say hello to my dearest and favourite neighbour! Why am I being attacked?” Atsumu replied with mock offence.   
“I’m your only neighbour.”  
“Well it’s not my fault I live at the very end of the hall!”  
“You chose the apartment.”  
Atsumu had developed an ability of only listening to what he wanted to hear, but hearing everything he wasn’t supposed to. Kageyama supposed this was from years of ignoring his twin, Osamu. Atsumu chose to ignore Kageyama’s comment.  
“So, tell me, did any lucky man catch your eye today~?”  
Ever since Atsumu had found out that Kageyama was gay, he had tirelessly been trying to set him up with one of his friends. While Kageyama appreciated the help, all of the men he had been (quite literally) dragged into blind dating had succeeded in nothing but annoying him. He supposed his constant frown and scary smile would deter anyone. Good. He wanted to keep it that   
way.  
“Nope.” He replied, popping the “p” for emphasis.  
“Are you sure you don’t want me to set you up with one of my friends? I have just the person in mind~”  
“No, Atsumu. Can’t you go bother Sakusa or something?”  
“Mean! Omi-omi is working a late shift today, so he’s not home.”  
“So! What are you doing?” The annoying blonde seemed totally oblivious to the fact that Kageyama wanted to be alone, and continued to strut around the raven-haired man’s flat like he owned the place.  
“Well, I was sleeping, until your dumb ass woke me up.”  
“You love me~”  
“No I don’t.”  
“Denial”, Atsumu sang, filling the kettle with water and placing it on the stove.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Enriching yer sad life with aromatic herb water.”  
“You mean tea?”  
“Yeah. Is that okay?”  
“Uhm...sure. Mugs are in the top right cabinet.”  
“Found ‘em. Which one you want?”  
“It doesn’t really matter... here, let me help, you’re going to burn yourself.”  
“No I’m not!”  
The two scuffled for a while, neither wanting to back down. Soon enough,the kitchen was covered in water, and so, it seemed, were they. At least Atsumu hadn’t boiled the water yet. Eventually, they settled back down, throwing themselves into the cushions of the couch. They stayed there for a bit, drinking tea and laughing at the mess they made. Kageyama checked his watch.   
“When will Sakusa be home?”  
“Around 7.”  
“It’s 8.”  
“Really? Man, we had just started having fun!” Atsumu pouted, poking out his bottom lip.   
“Go home and get some sleep Atsumu. It’s getting late.”  
“Fine~” He whined, dragging himself off of the couch.   
“I want that mug back!”  
“Nope! Mine now!”  
“You still owe me that jacket!”  
“It looks better on me anyways!” The blonde ducked out the door.   
“Vain bastard.” Kageyama grumbled, closing the door and finishing his tea. The flat was silent once more, and he laid down and let his eyes flutter shut.


	3. Chapter 3: Oikawa gets bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa gets bullied, Kenma is done with Oikawa’s shit, and Hinata is trapped in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, constructive criticism is always appreciated <3

“Chibi-chan. It’s been 6 days. Call. Him. Back.”  
“But I’ll crush him!” Hinata whined, shaking his phone around with eyes full of despair. “He‘ll hate me forever!”   
Oikawa sighed in defeat. “Kenma! Help me!”  
Kenma stayed focused on his game.   
“No, Oikawa. You’re going to traumatize him.”  
“Kenmaaaa~”  
“No.”  
“Mean! What would Iwa-chan say if he saw how mean you were to me?”  
“He would agree with me.” Kenma used his foot to kick Oikawa’s arm.  
“No he wouldn’t!” Oikawa flopped off of the bed and onto the floor, long limbs spread out on the carpet. He craned his head to peer at Kenma.   
“I am hurt, Kenma. I will never recover from this.”  
“Good.” Kenma rolled his eyes and went back to his game.  
Oikawa gasped. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head and let it drop onto the floor.   
“I have died from your hurtful words. Hinata, I want you to write my eulogy. Tell Iwa-chan that I love him. Kenma, you will live to regret what you have done.”  
“Dramatic asshole” Kenma muttered.  
“Well, at least no one will be on my back to call Suguru back anymore!” Hinata sighed. It seemed that there was no one in the world that he genuinely felt a romantic connection with. Sure, he had Oikawa and Kenma, and he’d spent countless evenings drinking himself senseless with Noya and Tanaka (waking up the next day always sucked), but he still hadn’t found love. There was no shortage of men out there, or girls for that matter, but they all seemed to be too bland and boring, or too pushy and straightforward. It was hopeless. Hinata let out a sigh, and dragged his feet to the door of Kenma’s room.   
“You sure Kuroo won’t mind me staying the night?” He asked, kicking at Oikawa’s legs. The taller boy whined and curled up into a ball.   
“Hinata. You’ve stayed here for the past five days. I guarantee you, if Kuroo minded he would have said something by now. He’s Kuroo.” Kenma shot Oikawa a glare. The brunette had gotten off the floor (perhaps to avoid Hinata’s kicking) and was trying to braid his hair.  
“Okay. I’m gonna go get coffee at the cafe across the street though, to make up for the hassle.”  
“In socks?”  
Hinata looked down at his sock feet. It seemed like ages ago since that horrible blind date. He had called Kenma crying, saying that he would never find love. Kenma made him come over, and Hinata hadn’t left since.   
“Yup. What does Kuroo like?”  
“Just a black medium roast is good.”  
“Okay! I’ll be back soon.”  
Hinata darted out of the apartment and dragged his feet down the steps.   
“Medium back roast, medium black roast...” he muttered over and over again, trying to ensure he wouldn’t forget. He was so engrossed in his head he didn’t even realize how far he had walked until he was right in front of the café. Hinata reprimanded himself for not watching where he was going. He could have run into someone. He thanked the gods he didn’t. That would have been an absolute disaster, something he did not want to handle. Not today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always think I’ve typed a ton per chapter, and then when I go to post I realize how little I have written per chapter and I die a little bit more inside lmao


	4. Chapter 4: Kageyama Hates Work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi asks Kageyama for help, and Kageyama acquires a secretary.

“Kageyama-san? Got anything else to add?”  
“N-no sir. I think you covered everything.” Kageyama shook his head with as innocent a look on his face as he could muster. There was a lot of things on his mind, and it had dragged his attention away from the meeting at hand. He needed to focus before he got fired.   
“Well, that’s the end of our meeting then. Well done ladies and gentlemen. At this rate, NeuraTech will be a top tier company in no time.”   
Kageyama absentmindedly stood up and shrugged his jacket on, hearing the usual small talk among his colleagues chitter around him. He grabbed his suitcase and began to walk towards the door of the conference room when a loud voice stopped him.   
“Kageyama-san. Just letting you know, we’ve hired someone new to work as your secretary. I know how hard you’ve been working, and you shouldn’t have to manage all those calls by yourself. He’ll be coming in for the first time this Monday. I hope you can show him the ropes and help him around for his first week or so. That is all, thank you.”Kageyama was stunned. A secretary? He could barely handle all of the work piled on him by his boss already! He didn’t have time to train someone new! However, he only replied with a simple “okay.” He couldn’t afford to piss off his boss. He strode out of the conference room , and went back to his dull, plain office. The white walls made the place seem even lonelier than usual, like a mental asylum. After all, this place was a prison, and this was his cell. A useless puppet, disposable and replaceable. Just like the rest of them.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Kageyama.”  
“Yamaguchi. Is everything okay?”  
The green haired man tiptoed nervously into the office, a pale yellow folder tucked under his arm.  
“These are our recent stock investments. Could you get them input into the system and saved? Tsukki and I are going somewhere fancy tonight, and I can’t be late... I’ll make it up to you... with coffee?” Yamaguchi spoke quickly, nervously glancing at the little black watch strapped on his wrist.  
“Of course, Yamaguchi. Go have fun with Saltshaker. I will hold you to your statement of coffee, though.”  
“Thank you so much Kageyama! I’ll bring you a cup tomorrow.”  
“Okay. Have a great night with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi.”  
“You too... have a great night I mean. Don’t stay too late.”   
“I won’t.”  
“You sure...?” The freckled man was already on his way out, but stuck his head back in the doorway to ask his last question.   
“Yes. Now, Yamaguchi, go before I change my mind.”  
Yamaguchi darted away, no doubt heading to his office to pack up for the day. Kageyama sighed, sat down, and got back to work typing number after number into the investment system. It was tedious work, but Kageyama didn’t mind. It was a well paying job with tons of employee benefits and health insurance, so even if he didn’t like the job, quitting was not an option.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Kageyama flopped into his car, planning on getting a coffee on the way home. So what if it was 8 at night? The café was still open, and he still wanted coffee. He started up the car, feeling the familiar rumble of the engine in front of him as he pulled out of the parking space and onto the open road. After driving for a while, the silence was finally too much for Kageyama. Turning on the car radio, he fiddled with the knobs until something soothing was playing, allowing Kageyama to keep his eyes on the road without distractions. The cafe was only a few minutes away from NeuroTech’s building, so the drive was extremely short. Kageyama stepped out of the car. He noticed the caffeine in the air immediately, giving him newfound energy.

What he didn’t notice was the window he had left open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters.... I never realize how little I’ve written until I’m about to post hehehe
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated <3


End file.
